The Stranger
by mRsdAViDTeNnAnT
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I can't do all the romance stuff but i tried my best. This is an idea i thought of way before i found out Rose was leaving and even before The Girl in the Fireplace! It's about a new companion the Doctor could have.


Chapter 1-The Stranger

Saffy sighed and leant back on her chair. How long had it been since the masquerade ball began? An hour? Maybe two? All she knew was that she regretted inviting so many people. Should she call it off, send everyone home? She decided not to. She had only had a ball to get to know the people in the area. During the 17th Century and for many centuries' maybe millenniums before and after now, people only ever cared about money, how rich someone was and where they lived. There were few marriages where the husband and wife loved each other. To the people who had agreed to come to this ball, she was just a rich girl who lived in an expensive house and had called a ball so that the other wealthy citizens of the area could enjoy each themselves. She was never going to make any friends. She was stuck in this unknown world without anyone to talk to or anyone to make friends with….

"Lady Sapphire." Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that came from behind her. She looked up to se a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Although the area around his eyes and nose were covered with a golden mask that had a silver feathers round the edge, she knew that his name was Percival, or Percy, and that he was a new butler.

"Yes Percy," She replied looking up.

"My Lady there seems to be a man at the door who doesn't possess an invitation," explained Percy.

"Then dismiss him," she replied sternly.

"I have tried my Lady but he will not leave. He wishes to see you first."

Annoyed, Saffy sighed. She finally stood up and followed Percy out of the ballroom and into the Entrance hall. A man stood there wearing a shiny blue cloak that skimmed the floor. At the moment he had his back to Saffy.

"Pardon me Sir…" That was as far as she got. The man turned round and Saffy was lost. The Stranger had his mask in his hand, which meant that Saffy could see his face properly. He looked about 30-something, but he had a much younger boyish quality to him. With shining hazel eyes and dark brown untidy yet childish hair Saffy couldn't help being lost for words.

"Um…I…err…," she struggled to finish her sentence. The man seemed to be smiling at her patiently. "I was told you wanted to see me," she said finally.

"Yes I did didn't I?" he was still smiling. "You're Sapphire aren't you?"

"Please, call me Saffy."

"Nice to meet you Saffy. My name's James. James McMann." He grinned at her.

"Pleased to meet Mr. McMann." She extended her hand which he kissed. Saffy turned pink. She heard a cough from behind her. She turned round to see Percy still standing just below the stairs. She had forgotten he was still there.

"Ah yes of course," James' grin finally vanished. "I apologize for not having an invitation. I think I've rather outstayed my welcome as it is," he looked at Percy "I'll just be on my way then." He walked towards the door.

"Wait!" called Saffy. She scowled at Percy. James turned round. "I'm sure there won't be any harm in giving out one late invitation. Only this one doesn't have to be on paper." Saffy knew that if she had turned round at that point she would have seen Percy shaking his head disapprovingly. She knew that James had tricked her by introducing himself before mentioning that he didn't have an invitation. But she didn't care.

"My Lady," Saffy heard Percy from behind her. "Are you sure that the other guests would agree?" which translated to Saffy as _"Are you sure that you know what you're doing inviting such a strange man to the party as it could be dangerous."_

"I'm sure they'll be fine," replied Saffy which translated as _"if I didn't invite him then I meant to and besides he I'm sure noting will happen as he seems harmless enough."_

Percy nodded and walked back into the ballroom, his lips moving soundlessly.

"Should I be worried?" asked James slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, he's completely trustworthy and besides he'll get over it."

"Now if Madam would have the pleasure of accompanying me to the ballroom then the hour I stay will be a happy one," said James. Saffy giggled as he took her hand and led her to the ballroom.

An hour and a half later while they were still dancing two masked figures met near the doorway to the ballroom.

"Has he told her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Has he even figured it out himself?"

"'Course he has. He's only here because of her. He must've figured it out."

Keep an eye on her."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'll think of a way to get her."

"What if he doesn't tell her at all?"

There was a pause. "We kill them both."


End file.
